Grease: Pokemon Style!
by XxpikichuxX
Summary: The Pokemon style of Grease! Leaf Green is the new girl from Australia. Gary Oak is the hot player from the Gang G-PADS. They both met by chance this summer. They thought it would be the last time they would see each other. But Fate has other plans. Will they survive the last year of high school filled with drama?LeafxGreen AshxMisty DawnxPaul DrewxMay OCxOC Rated T just in case :)


Hey! This is my first fanfiction story as well account. I hope you like it!

I'm sorry for those who have watched it, that it will not be as the same sequence as the movie and such. So in advance I am truly sorry.

Disclaimer: I am very sorry to say that I will never ever admit that Pokemon and Grease will ever be mine.

* * *

On a sunny day at the beach, there was two figures. One spiky haired male in his late teens, a brunette in a purple tank covered by a simple baby blue button down shirt which was open half way.

The other figure, a female, also in her late teens. She is a brunette as the older boy, but a darker shade than the spiky haired male, pulled up in a high ponytail. She wore a loose fitting blouse with a light pale green under it, with short shorts that went up to her waist and ended mid thigh.

The pair appeared to be laughing as the young man chased after the girl. Theirs shoes can be found buried in the sand, while they happily ran along the beach. The couples laughter can be heard even a good distance away, the sound bringing a smile to any older person, making she/he think _young love_.

Let's take a closer look, shall we?

* * *

"Eeek! Gary!" The ponytailed female squealed in surprise when the said boy grabbed her waist. Gary finally reached the lady who threw sand at him for taking, an quote and quote, "embarrassing" picture of the girl.

"I gotcha now, Leafy" Gary smirked into the so called, 'Leafy's' ear while having a strong grip on her.

"It's Leaf! Not leafy, Gary! Now let go!" Leaf laughed, tugging on Gary's arms around her waist. But gave up shortly after when she failed to do so. The brunette sighed and relaxed into his arms shortly.

"Hmmm...How about never?" Gary fake contemplated and gripped on Leafs waist harder. He took a deep breath, loving the smell of her hair.

_Caramel_ he noted, quickly deciding that caramel was his new favorite scent/smell.

"Did you just smell my hair?" Leaf giggled, turning around to face him.

"N-no" Gary stammered, but when he saw her eyebrow rise, he sighed, "Yes, but you smell good. Like caramel"

"Caramel? Okay then…" the now caramel smelled brunette shrugged. Then once she thought Gary wasn't paying attention, she ran out of his vice grip.

"Ha!" Leaf laughed at the Gary who was shocked for a moment before running after her. Again.

* * *

There once again a day later, was the couple on the beach, lazily sitting down on the sand. Their feet barely touching the water of the waves. Leaf sitting between Garys legs as they looked contently at the beach, whilst the spiky haired brunette just subconsciously making circles on the palm of the darker brunette's hand. When suddenly Leaf sighed deeply, making the spiky haired male stop.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked worried, his slightly tan arms wrapping around the shoulders of the girl.

"So far it's been the best 3 days of my life, but now I have to go back to Australia." Leaf said inaudibly.

"Hey, don't think like that. I'm sure we'll meet again, someday." assured Gary, kissing her cheek

"You think so?" the sad girl said hopefully

"I know so." Gary said with full of confidence

"I'll miss you" Leaf said leaning in

"Me to Leafy, me too…" Gary whispered before leaning in as well. And for once, Leaf didn't argue of being called by her nickname instead, they kissed blissfully of what seemed like for the last time.

* * *

So! Whatcha think?Ya it was small, sorry 'bout that...I was thinking of a scene or two in one chapter and this is just one scene for today. Please leave comments and reviews! Flames aren't liked but still are welcomed. I really would love to know what you guys think!are welcomed. I really would love to know what you guys think!


End file.
